


Opal Twilight

by blakefancier



Series: Semi-Precious Stones series [9]
Category: Simon and Simon (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-08
Updated: 2011-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-19 04:13:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/pseuds/blakefancier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AJ doesn't give up, but Rick does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opal Twilight

Rick watched as AJ dropped his bag on the floor beside his bed, and shoved it under the bed with his foot. The boy sat heavily on the bed and sighed happily.

He reached out a hand and, cupping AJ’s chin, tilted his head up. “So how’d you like our little vacation?”

“It was fun. Better’n school.” Suddenly AJ stood up so they were a scant millimeter apart. “I liked meeting your friends.”

Rick ran his knuckles along AJ’s jaw soothingly. “They liked you, too. You’re such a well-behaved young man,” he teased.

“Well...” He shrugged then captured Rick hand in his. “Did you know that Rosalinda is considered an adult now?”

Of course the kid would pick up on that. He should have expected it. Maybe he had. “It’s more of an excuse to party than anything else.” He pulled away but AJ gripped his hand, even more tightly. “Let go, AJ.”

“No.” AJ kissed his palm.

A heat spread up his fingers to his chest and down to his belly. He watched intently as AJ’s tongue darted out, skipping lightly over each finger. “AJ.”

“I’m everything you ever need.” AJ caught his gaze. “I’m not a kid. I’m not the little boy who ran home to you, crying, because the bullies on the playground pushed him off the monkey bars.”

“I know.”

“I want you. And I know you want me.” AJ stepped forward so their bodies were just touching. “Why won’t you love me?”

“Because it’s dangerous. Because it’s wrong. Because I love you so much that sometimes I can’t breathe or think or see. But mostly because sometimes I do see that little boy, I do.” Rick gripped him by the hair. His breath was coming in sobs as he looked down into those baby blue eyes. It startled him to see the hunger in them.

“I love you, more than Mom loved you, more than Dad.” He reached out and unbuckled Rick’s belt. “Let me show you.”

He gripped AJ’s wrists and shook his head. “I…” He couldn’t, but he was, God help him, he was. “Three rules.”

“Rules?”

“Yeah. Number one, if I do anything, anything you don’t like, you gotta tell me.” When AJ nodded his head he went on. “Number two…anytime you want this relationship to be over, it’s over. Don’t think you gotta keep going for me. Okay?”

“Okay.” AJ was rubbing his body slowly over his.

“And three, you gotta date other people. Boys or girls, I don’t care.”

AJ stopped. “What? No.”

“Yes. Yes or it’s no dice, AJ.”

“Why? Huh, why?” He crossed his arms over his chest and turned his back.

“Because you still got a lot of growing up to do. You’ve got dances and parties and football games. I don’t want you coming to me five years from now angry that I took that away from you.” Rick hugged him from behind. “I don’t want that. I don’t want you to hate me for that.”

AJ yanked away from him and turned, furious. “So you get to make all the rules? Is that it?” He grabbed a handful of Rick’s shirt. “Well, I got one rule. You want me to date, fine. But I don’t want you to see anyone. I don’t want you to date. I want you all to myself.”

“Okay.” Why would he want it any other way? AJ was everything.

“I’ll never love anyone but you. Tell me you love me.”

“I love you.”

“Make love to me.”

Rick nodded and kissed AJ on the nose. “Does your sunburn hurt?”

“No.” He looked away suddenly, the rest of his face turning red.

“Scared?”

“A little, I guess.”

“Get undressed and get under the covers.” He pushed AJ away and turned, pulling his shirt up over his head. He remembered the first time he had made love, the awkwardness of trying to figure out what to do. Should he undress her or let her undress herself? Should he undress first? He wanted AJ to be as relaxed as possible. He wanted it to be good for him. He pulled off his boots and socks and shimmied out of his jeans and underwear.

When he looked over at the bed AJ was lying down under the covers, his fingers tugging and stretching the sheets. Rick slid in, consciously leaving some room between the two of them. He turned on his side and touched AJ’s hair, rubbing the fine strands between his fingers. Then he touched AJ’s shoulder, the warm skin breaking out in goose bumps. He flashed on the memory of Mexico and the young body lying half-naked next to him. Is that when he had decided that he couldn’t deny the physicality of it any longer? Maybe…

Maybe Manuel was right; maybe he was a selfish bastard who couldn’t let his brother go. But, oh God, he needed. And what was so wrong with that?

He placed a kiss against AJ’s nipple, feeling it bud against his lips. AJ gasped and carded a hand through his hair. He smiled and licked his way down to AJ’s stomach. He nuzzled the vulnerable expanse of flesh and pressed his lips to his bellybutton. Rick loved the way AJ’s skin felt smooth to his mouth, loved the way he smelled like the beach—sun and surf.

He chanced a look up. AJ’s eyes were squeezed shut, lips parted, faced flushed and sweaty. Rick slithered under the covers and ran his hands over AJ’s parted thighs. AJ’s dick was hard and leaking fluid. Rick opened his mouth and slowly engulfed it.

AJ cried out, arching upwards.

Rick grabbed his hips, holding them down before he choked. Then bobbing his head up and down and sucking gently, he enjoyed the taste of AJ in his mouth.

The kid writhed underneath him, his hands tugging at Rick’s hair, panting and moaning.

God, he was beautiful. His AJ. There was power in this, power and love being able to give pleasure. He had done this a few times, but never had he felt such affection, such joy in the act. Love.

Then AJ shouted and the bitter come flooded his mouth. He swallowed and held the dick in his mouth until it softened. Rick licked his lips and wiped his mouth. Then he laid his head against AJ’s stomach. He could feel AJ breathe this way, by the up and down motion of his body.

AJ petted his head but after awhile he tugged at Rick’s hair. He lifted up and crawled over AJ and kissed him. It was a nice kiss, languid and sloppy with tongue and spit exchanged. It made his dick twitch with desire. Then he moved away to look down at AJ.

The kid tilted his head and wrinkled his nose. “You taste funny.”

“Not me, kid, you.” He brushed the hair from AJ’s sweaty face.

“What about you?” AJ looked at him with a sleepy grin.

Rick took his hand and wrapped it around his dick.

“You don’t want me to…” He blushed. “To um…put it in my mouth?”

“Naw.” Rick nuzzled the hollow of his brother’s throat.

Despite the awkward and simple technique AJ was using, it was extremely arousing. His hands were soft and trembling slightly as he jerked him off. Rick thrust in his hands and sucked AJ’s skin, leaving red bruises. AJ felt muscular and electric underneath him; a bundle of energy and nerves. He wished he could tell the world. He wished…

Rick growled deep in his throat and came all over the boy’s fingers. His arms shook and he felt boneless. He collapsed beside him and pulled AJ close.

AJ pressed sticky hands against his back. “We’re all messy.”

“Yeah,” he said into AJ’s hair. “Did you wanna take a shower?”

“Nu-uh,” he replied, in a quiet voice.

“I love you, AJ.”

“Mmm.” He pressed his face into Rick’s shoulder.

He had just made love to his brother. Rick wouldn’t regret it. AJ deserved better than that. He wouldn’t regret it.

He held AJ until he fell asleep then he slipped out of the bed and went to the window. The night was dark and starless and beautiful. All he could see was the dark silhouette of trees swaying against the backdrop of a charcoal sky and the gray wash of houses.

He went back to bed and watched AJ until it was time to wake him for school.


End file.
